


Orca Hunting

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsociable Nanase Haruka finally found a perfect friend by the name of Tachibana Makoto who worked at the university's pool. Haru thought he would always have Makoto for himself, for swimming, for mackerel-eating... until one day a very good swimmer named Matsuoka Rin, said to be Makoto's childhood friend, came. Rich, confident, and part of famous swim team, Rin seemed to be very close to Makoto- so what was that Haru going to do about his undeniable jealousy towards Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Nanase-kun, you’re always alone. Don’t you have any friend?”

“I do. It’s by the gym.”

“Are you... talking about the pool in the university’s gym?”

“Yes.”

“Nanase-kun…”

Amakata Miho sat in front of Nanase Haruka. With short brown hair, youthful face, and gentle eyes, Miho would pass as another university student, much like Nanase Haruka who just started his third semester. Haru, who sat in front of his adviser, glanced a lot outside towards the university’s gym, his blue eyes gleaming as he thought of swimming after his last class that finished by 3 pm.

Haru’s plan was to graduate university, got a job at an office, and spent his time working on weekdays and swimming at weekends. He would prefer cheap place, but city like Tokyo offered better money with quite a lot of swimming pool and gym as well. Haru went to university without any friend and he still didn’t think he needed any that even his advisor would get worried. People at Haru’s age got girlfriend and boyfriend while Haru didn’t even mind always sitting alone on the university’s cafeteria.

Haru had noticed that some girls always appeared whenever he was around at the university. Some of them even tried to talk to him, whether it was casually or for a night out. Haru’s lacks of response must have turned them off. Haru didn’t mind, though. He didn’t really want to talk or go out with anyone, really. Haru still found them glancing at him and giggling as he passed by, but at least they don’t talk to him again.

After finishing his consultation with Miho-san, Haru took his messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder, and went to his class. He sat on the farthest seat from the lecturer and doodled deep sea creatures as the class started.

When it finished, Haru stood up to a group of very loud students chatting near him.

“Makoto! You should really join the goukon tonight!” said the loud, chuckling male student as he swayed his wavy, messy light pink hair to one side.

Haru reached for his second pen that fell under the chair. He believed he knew that particular student. Who wouldn’t when Shigino Kisumi kept saying, “Kiss me” joke to literally everyone on the university? Haru expected to hear this poor girl ‘Makoto’ response soon, but when he heard a deep, bass voice saying, “Kisumi, stop it”, Haru stood up so quickly his vision went blurry.

‘Makoto’ wasn’t a girl, apparently.

Why did Haru assume ‘Makoto’ was a girl, anyway? It wasn’t like ‘Haruka’ was a very manly name.

Kisumi groaning a long, “Awww” and Haru left. There was better thing than listening the reason of why this very tall and broad-backed student by the name of Makoto refused to join Kisumi’s plan—and that thing was swimming.

*)*

Haru had learned in a rather hard way that one couldn’t simply run stripping to a public pool. So Haru entered the locker room very carefully, resisting the urge to just ditch his messenger bag and plunge into the inviting water.

Haru almost ran to the pool once he changed into his favourite swimming jammers (he had twelve of them and every single one of them had same black and purple colour). His sight was solely focused on the pool that Haru wasn’t exactly surprised when he collided to someone, just three steps away from the pool.

Haru fell to the pool with a splash, along with a large, dark object… that was apparently another male in whole-body swimming suit… that was also the Makoto guy from the class.

Haru enjoyed the water around him and looked at Makoto who seemed surprised that he was suddenly inside the pool. Haru raised his eyebrows at the direction of confused brunet. So apparently Makoto refused Shigino Kisumi’s offer so he could swim as well. Hey, maybe this Makoto could be Haru’s friend… though Haru didn’t know his last name. It would be awfully impolite to suddenly spout out a, ‘Makoto, can we be friend?’

Makoto finally looked at Haru. To Haru’s surprise, Makoto smiled.

“Ah, Nanase-san,” he bowed a little, his brown locks slightly damp with water. “I’m sorry I crash into you.”

Haru just shook his head. He went silent for a beat. “You know my name?”

Makoto chuckled, “Yes. Sorry. I mean, you also have… girlish name like me, so I can’t help but to notice you in class. We took at least three classes together and you always sit alone on the back.”

Haru furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t think he liked that Makoto knew more about him more than Haru did—not even when Haru didn’t know his last name, yet.

“Ah, I’m Tachibana. Tachibana Makoto,” Makoto smiled again.

“Nanase Haruka,” replied Haru immediately.

Makoto chuckled, “I know that—I just told you I know your name.”

Haru forgot about that. He felt his cheeks slightly hot. Makoto chuckled before climbing outside the pool. His back muscle made Haru thought about what good backstroke swimmer Makoto would make.

“Tachibana-san,” called Haru.

Makoto looked down at Haru who just swam towards the edge of pool. “Ah, just ‘Makoto’ is fine.”

Haru nodded, “Then you can call me ‘Haru’ as well.”

“Okay, Haru-chan.”

“… Please drop the 'chan'.”

Makoto made a little gasp, seemingly didn't realised he called Haru with 'chan'. Suddenly, Haru thought of small kitten on the sight of mackerel Haru provided for them. Haru felt a strange impulse to pat Makoto's head.

“I’m sorry, Haru.”

“It’s okay,” Haru dismissed. “Makoto, do you like swimming?”

“Yes,” answered Makoto without missing a beat.

“Are you here a lot?” asked Haru again.

Makoto chuckled, “I work here with the children, Haru, but I also do staff work. Now, if you excuse me, I have a class with them until five.”

So Makoto left to a group of bouncing up and down children who kept shouting and laughing around him. Haru was quickly reminded into a gentle giant among tiny chicks and Haru had no idea why he could find Tachibana Makoto so adorable.

*)*

Haru swam, swam, and swam until the night turned dark and the pool turned empty.

Haru always swam until the pool staff asked him to leave because they were about to close the gym, so Haru stayed in the water until they did so. Haru really didn’t know why they have to close the pool by six thirty when Haru felt like he could swim all night long.

That night, however, the staff who appeared by the pool to ask Haru to leave was no other than Makoto. He was already dressed back in his jeans and buttoned-up shirt with a pair of glasses upon his nose. He looked at Haru and just smiled. Haru glanced away very quickly, but he swam to Makoto’s side of pool anyway.

“Haru, you really like swimming, don’t you?” he chuckled.

Haru looked up at Makoto with his nose slightly above the water. Makoto looked big, soft, and… kind of beautiful under the rising moonlight. Haru didn’t answer, but Makoto’s next chuckle somehow made Haru knew that Makoto understood.

“I tell you what,” Makoto crouched by the pool. “I’m going to study on the lobby by the second floor for an hour,” he gestured to the viewing lobby with large glasses window by the pool, “You can stay here until then.”

Haru must be making very interesting expression, because Makoto chuckled longer this time as he looked at Haru.

When Makoto walked away, Haru shouted, “Makoto.”

“Yes?” Makoto stopped and turned around.

Haru’s "Thank you" wasn’t very clear because his mouth was halfway underwater. Haru couldn’t help it—his face felt a little hot.

Fifteen minutes later, Haru realised that he preferred to watch Makoto study by the second floor than actually swimming, which was really unusual. Makoto's brows were furrowed and he played with his pen after pouting at whatever he read. Haru felt a strange tug inside him, which later he understood as a desire to chuckle. Haru finished by the next fifteen minutes and came to Makoto, already fully dressed with his messenger bag over his shoulder once again.

“Makoto.”

Makoto lifted his pouting face from his book and smiled at the sight of Haru, “Ah, Haru, you done?”

Haru nodded.

Makoto smiled, “Okay,” and packed his stuffs as Haru watched rather intently for something other than new swimming pool or mackerel discount.

When Makoto finished, Haru mumbled again, “Do you want to eat dinner with me? My treat for letting me stayed late in the pool.”

Makoto nodded and smiled again. “Thank you, Haru! I’d be happy to. Wow, you must like swimming very much that you treat me just because I let you stay.”

Haru didn’t say anything. Maybe there was something Haru liked more than swimming and Haru didn’t know such thought could ever occur on his mind.

*)*

Makoto sat across him, his brows furrowing again like when he studied back at the lobby.

“Haru,” called Makoto over the menu.

Haru, who already ordered, glanced at Makoto.

Makoto chuckled weakly, “Uh… is every menu contains mackerel here?”

“Yes,” answered Haru quickly. “Isn’t this place amazing?”

Makoto only blinked with his jaw open for a while before he chuckled, “So I guess Haru also likes mackerel very much beside swimming, huh… I’ll have this Spring Mackerel Set, then.”

Haru beamed.

*)*

They walked home by eight, where Makoto talked for Haru’s part, complimenting the amazing cooking of the Mackerel Kingdom restaurant. Haru couldn’t help but to realise that his chest was swelling with pride for introducing Makoto to such a good dining place. Makoto was starting to talk about the strange bird mascot (round face with small eyes and beak) when they both stopped before the same small apartment building.

“I live here,” said Haru for the first time since they left Mackerel Kingdom.

Makoto did another blinking and jaw hanging. “Ah, Haru, I also live here.”

They walked to their respective doors and found out that they lived next to each other by the end of the row of doors on the third floor. Haru had no idea how he could missed Makoto, but then he realised that he didn't even feel like living in a world inhabited with human- more like world with pools and seas.

Makoto bid Haru good night and smiled.

Haru only nodded and entered his apartment. He had to sit by the closed door behind him afterwards, because his knees felt strangely weak and his heart was beating really fast.

*)*

Being friend with Makoto was naturally a very easy thing for Haru that he even surprised himself. Haru came to the pool everyday and the day when Makoto worked was the best day, because he got to swim until seven or seven thirty, where they would go to Mackerel Kingdom afterward.

Haru had talked to Makoto about his passion about water and Makoto talked to Haru about his twin siblings who just entered high school. Makoto’s parents had to save money because of that, so Makoto took the job on the pool. Haru could understand that and somehow it made him admire Makoto even more. Haru wasn’t exactly rich anyway, so he was glad that he and Makoto shared the same small apartment building.

It seemed like Haru’s days in university with Makoto would last very long and Haru looked up forward more swimming and mackerel-eating with Makoto more each day.

*)*

One day, Haru came to the pool (it was Friday and Friday was the day Makoto worked. Haru liked Friday even more because tomorrow they would have no class and they could drink a bit and when Haru was drunk he could speak easier to the very kind Makoto). He was already in his jammers and saw Makoto by the pool, standing and watching some people swimming.

“Makoto,” greeted Haru as he stood beside Makoto.

Makoto yelped out a little and he smiled at the sight of Haru, “Haru,” he said, before returning his gaze to the pool. Haru followed Makoto’s eyes and found out that Makoto was watching a certain swimmer by the lane before him.

Haru watched the swimmer doing freestyle as well. He was… good. Very good, actually. Haru could feel his brows furrowing. The swimmer in dark cap stopped by Makoto’s feet, and took off his cap and swimming goggle by one swift movement.

“How was that, Makoto?” he asked, brushing his lengthy dark red hair as he grinned and showing rows of sharp, shark-like teeth.

Makoto smiled at him and Haru felt like his stomach tripped below his chest.

“That was amazing, Rin! As I expected from future Japanese swimmer for the Olympic,” Makoto was still smiling at the shark person.

‘Rin’ chuckled and smiled cockily, “Obviously.”

They shared smile and chuckle before Makoto suddenly realised that Haru was there and glanced at Haru.

“Ah, Rin, this is my friend Nanase Haruka,” Makoto gestured at Haru, who was positive he was pouting at Makoto’s good swimmer of a friend.

Haru only nodded once.

“Matsuoka Rin,” Rin smirked at Haru. “You swim too? Wanna race?”

Haru jumped to the water without answering.

Rin laughed and Makoto made a confused noise.

“Call it, Makoto,” Rin put on his swimming goggle and cap again. “Nanase, right? Do you do freestyle?”

Haru hissed at Rin as answer.

*)*

Haru lost by half a second to Matsuoka Rin. Rin himself smiled rather pityingly to Haru afterward while Makoto said to Haru that it couldn’t be helped, because Rin had train since he was small and he was in a very famous swimming team as well.

Makoto helped Rin out the pool and they walked away together. Rin talked about how Makoto had to work out his lower back muscle more and he had his hands all over Makoto’s back and shoulders.

Makoto was flushed, chuckled, and muttered, “Rin, it tickles when you touch me like that…”

Somehow Haru knew that there won’t be Mackerel Kingdom with just Makoto tonight and Haru felt like kicking something. The heat from such thought made Haru swam away furiously.

*)*

Haru didn’t know how he got there; sitting next to Makoto with Rin across them in an Italian restaurant. Rin was consulting the waiter about good wine for the _acqua pazza_ (apparently Italian fish dish that Haru hated because it's so delicious and fishy) they were going to have for dinner and Haru couldn’t help but to stare at how normal it was for Rin to be in such place.

Makoto was visibly awkward, but at least he smiled to everyone and tried to keep everyone engaged.

By the end of the dinner, Rin paid the waiter by a dark card and Haru suddenly realised that Rin lived in a different world from Haru and Makoto. Makoto then told Haru about how Rin went to Australia since junior high school and only returned to Japan for university and how they were close friends in elementary school. Haru looked at the very pretty, very stylish and rich Rin.

Haru couldn’t... win against someone like that, could he?

_Wait._

Why did he have to win anyway?

It wasn’t like the freestyle race he had with Rin back then decided who get to bring Makoto for dinner tonight…

Or maybe it was.

Rin followed them to the apartment, where he complained to Makoto about the lack of parking space for car near the apartment. Haru tried not to kick anything as he thought about Rin came to the university with a red Ferrari (somehow Haru thought Rin would have a red Ferrari), honked to Haru and Makoto who was sitting by the grass together and Makoto jumped into the shiny, beautiful car away from Haru who was eating his home-made mackerel bento from yesterday’s leftover…

Suddenly, Haru felt like crying.

He stepped faster towards his flat by the end of the third floor while Rin and Makoto chatted behind him.

Makoto stopped by his door and smiled at Haru, “Good night, Haru-chan.”

Haru didn’t pout, nor did he correct Makoto. But Haru also said nothing.

He looked at Rin, expecting the red-haired male to left after Makoto went in, but instead, he went inside the flat _with_ Makoto.

Haru wanted to throw tantrum. It was no fair! He didn’t even get to go inside Makoto’s flat.

Rin grumbled, “Makoto, your place is as shabby as ever. You should move to a penthouse or something.”

“Rin, I’m not like you…” Haru heard Makoto’s voice and he could imagine Makoto made a little pout.

“Then you should just move in with me. The distance to your university isn’t bad either…” chuckled Rin as he closed the door behind him.

Their voices were now a low mumble in the distance and Haru knew he wanted nothing more than to kick the door to see what the hell Rin was going to do in Makoto’s place.

But instead, he acted like a good adult and took a very long bath by his small bathroom’s tub until he got flu the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile that I want to write a good, decent-sized length story about polyamory between Haru, Makoto, and Rin. 
> 
> Maybe it's just my desire to have as much as character as possible to love Makoto...
> 
> (I'm sorry.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

When Haru woke up the next day, he had coughing fit. Stumbling into his small bathroom, Haru felt cold and slowly recognised that he was responsible with his own situation. Emotionally, the long bath in the tub might help cooling down his heated head, but physically… not so much.

Haru checked his fridge to see whether he had any mackerel. He just needed a single slice of mackerel to feel better for topping some rice Haru still had by the small rice cooker on the corner of his kitchen.

Haru opened his fridge to nothing but a single unopened can of beer. Then he grunted. Haru had planned to get mackerel after going to Mackerel Kingdom with Makoto yesterday, but instead…

Instead, Matsuoka Rin brought Makoto and him to an Italian restaurant so sophisticated and otherworldly that Haru couldn’t even pronounce its name.

Haru felt his body boiling for a moment, thinking that he was never this angry at anyone before, but then he realised he just had temperature.

Haru crawled back into his bed, his body heavy and his nose runny. He decided to have some more sleep to regain strength, then go buy mackerel, vitamin water, and perhaps some medicine.

*)*

Haru’s phone rang when he was sleeping. Haru jolted awake, looked at the clock (eleven in the afternoon), and then stared at his phone angrily. In the past, Haru usually left his phone at home, but his six-months new iPhone let him checked nearest gym’s facility and also helped him with some mackerel recipe in the kitchen, so Haru started to bring his sleek smart phone around.

Haru looked at the caller ID and raised his eyebrows at ‘橘 真琴’ —Tachibana Makoto. He put it on speaker so he could hear Makoto's voice louder.

“Hello,” said Haru to the phone.

“Ah? Haru? Where are you? We’re supposed to have two classes today,” said Makoto’s slightly flustered voice. Haru closed his eyes and let his imagination roamed. He could see Makoto standing outside the lecture hall, half-whispering to his phone.

Haru answered by coughing at least seven times.

“Eh? Haru? You’re ill?”

Haru only sighed.

For some reasons, Makoto understood, “Ah, I see! Please stay there. Are you warm enough? Do you have something warm to drink? I’ll go there. I’ll get some mackerel soup from Mackerel Kingdom and also medicine. Is there anything else you want me to buy for you, Haru?”

Haru only realised he was smiling from ear to ear when he saw his reflection by the shiny phone’s screen. “Can you also buy me a kilo of raw, filleted mackerel?”

“Of course,” Makoto’s smile could be heard through the phone. “Rest well as you wait for me, Haru.”

Haru put his phone down after the line went dead and sighed, but this hime happily. Suddenly, Haru could see the rest of his life with Makoto, where Makoto would take care of Haru like a good husband when Haru was ill.

*)*

About half an hour later, Makoto came rushing to Haru’s flat. After Haru opened the door, Makoto quickly placed his stuff-free palm to Haru’s boiling forehead.

“You have a temperature!” he exclaimed in slightly panicked manner and Haru wanted to chuckle. It was as if Makoto felt worse than he was, but how could Haru felt bad when Makoto was around?

Haru sat by his tiny dining table in three minutes, enjoying a large bowl of mackerel soup with egg, spring onion, and rice. Makoto was arranging the mackerel into the fridge before he poured Haru vitamin water and prepared the medicine.

“How was the class, Makoto?” asked Haru, just because he wanted to hear Makoto talking.

So Makoto talked about the lecture assistant, about the upcoming mid-term test, about the books they need to read by next two weeks, about assignments, but also about how Mackerel Kingdom had Mackerel Festival soon and also about little kitten he met just outside the campus.

Haru smiled when he thought Makoto was seeing. Haru thought if Makoto believed Haru was already happy, he would leave right away… maybe to Rin and his penthouse apartment and (probably) red Ferrari.

*)*

When Haru realised he ran out of clean pyjamas, Makoto told Haru he’d go to his place to get some. Haru nodded, but also followed Makoto to his flat, because if Rin were there, Haru wanted to be there as well.

Makoto’s flat structure was very much like Haru’s, only that it seemed more… Makoto. There were lots of photos, some from way back, because Makoto was tiny back then. There were tiny Kisumi and Rin too and Haru didn’t like that too much, but Haru really liked random photos of cats, of little birds, of puppies and golden retrieves, and also of orcas that seemed to be cut from magazine and printed from the internet.

“Ah, sorry,” Makoto said behind Haru. “My flat must look weird to you.”

Haru said nothing. It was indeed not a custom for Japanese people to post photo by the wall. Haru suddenly thought that maybe Rin, with his stay in Australia, was Makoto’s influence in this. But at least, Haru thought, he wasn’t everywhere on Makoto’s wall and he looked really weird as kid (his red hair was kind of pretty and he already had his menacing shark teeth back then), so Haru could let that slide.

“Here, Haru,” Makoto gave Haru his pyjama.

Haru stripped right away in front of blushing Makoto.

“H-Haru! Wait! T-the bathroom’s over there—the structure of our flat is identical, right?” Makoto placed his right palm over his glasses upon his nose, covering his eyes.

Haru continued to strip, “But you already see me in swimsuit and also in the pool’s shower.”

Makoto’s argument was something along “But those were different place and situation…” but then he just sighed and only turned his face away as Haru slipped into Makoto’s very large and very comfortable striped pajamas. Makoto’s ear, the one facing Haru, was red. Haru felt a smile tugged the edge of his lips.

When Haru was done, he realized that his former clothes were soaked with his sweat. He borrowed a small plastic bag from Makoto to contain his to-wash clothes and lied down on Makoto’s small sofa, so small that it couldn't contain all Haru’s legs.

“Haru? What are you doing? You should lie down on bed,” pouted Makoto as his face hovered over Haru.

Haru pouted back.

Makoto sighed and glanced towards his bedroom, “Alright, Haru, can you at least use my bed?”

Haru sprang into his foot so quickly that he wobbled forward. Makoto caught him by the wrist and waist and Haru could feel his eyes fluttered closing as he smell a whisk of Makoto’s smell; some mint perfume or deodorant, slight supermarket smell, but mostly Makoto’s smell.

Makoto helped Haru lied into his bed and tucked Haru in. 

Haru’s mouth, covered below the blanket line, was smiling.

Makoto patted Haru’s head as he looked down at Haru and mumbled, “Have a good rest, Haru. I’ll be in the dining table. I want to read that book I just told you from the lecture.”

Haru nodded in silence.

For a moment, Haru thought Makoto was going to kiss his forehead, but then Makoto pulled his hand away from Haru’s head and closed the bedroom door. Haru sighed happily, warm and comfortable. He found a small orca doll by the end of Makoto’s bed. Haru could read that under the orca’s belly was writing “For Onii-chan, from Ran” and Haru chuckled.

Haru thought about whether even Rin had slept here, on the very bed of Makoto’s, but more than that, he thought of Makoto’s kindness and smile and the mackerel he bought for Haru—and somehow Haru really wanted to marry Makoto.

(Maybe he had to ask Makoto for dates first… even though they already went to a lot of ‘dates’ on those nights by the pool and visits to tasty Mackerel Kingdom.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing domestic Haru and Makoto is so fun... they're just so adorable together. *drools but also cries at the same time*
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter of "Orca Hunting"!


	3. Chapter 3

Haru woke up to dimly lit, unfamiliar room. He lied in silence, trying to recall what happened to him before he fell asleep. Then Haru remembered his temperature and how he was now in Makoto’s bedroom.

The bedroom’s door was slightly opened. A streak of light fell into Haru’s blanketed leg upon the bed. Haru could see someone sat by the dining room and he stood up, wanting to see Makoto, wanting to hear Makoto…

But the one sat by the dining room was Rin.

Red-haired and in dark swimming jacket, Matsuoka Rin’s strange complexion looked almost otherworldly to Haru. It wasn't exactly a common word to describe a young male on the beginning of his twenties, but Rin had such a pretty face. He looked up at Haru when he heard Haru coming. Rin was tapping on his phone before and Haru could see a glimpse of photograph of young woman with hair exactly like Rin, only longer.

“Ah, Haru,” Rin sighed. “You woke up. Do you want more mackerel soup? Makoto said he kept some by the fridge. I can heat it up if you want.”

Haru didn’t know what to say or do. Somehow, he had expected Rin to be completely bratty and unpleasant. Rin in front of him wasn’t the mean swimmer who raced Haru to exhaustion just yesterday.

“Where’s Makoto?” was what Haru decided to ask once he opened his mouth.

“Working by the pool, remember?” Rin stood up and took the large pot of mackerel soup from the fridge.

Haru nodded, still stood by the dining table.

Rin put the pot by the stove and turned the stove on. He hummed a song in English as he stirred the pot of mackerel soup.

Haru dragged another chair to sit at as he watched Rin’s back. He felt bad for thinking about Rin as some kind of villain, when, truthfully, he was really just Makoto’s childhood friend.

Rin told Haru about the song he just hummed and tried to translate the lyric into Japanese. Haru let Rin did the talk and only moved when he helped Rin preparing bowls and spoons for mackerel soup.

Fifteen minutes into having dinner with Matsuoka Rin, Haru finally got a rough idea on what kind of person this shark-like person was. Rin sounded harsh and cocky, but below his bitterness, he truly cared about people, including Makoto—and Makoto’s friend, such as Haru. He could smile, chuckle, and also talked very loudly when it comes to swimming. Haru felt like Rin could be Haru’s friend as well, but…

Did Rin like Makoto _that_ way? In Haru’s _way_?

Rin had finished his bowl of soup and watching Haru slowly finishing his. Haru looked at Rin fire-like eye colours and wondered how it looked so different compared to Makoto’s forest-like eyes.

Rin chuckled, “Haru, do you want to hear story about Makoto and me?”

Haru just glared, so Rin did another chuckle.

“Well, as you can see in Makoto’s photos, we attended same elementary school. I moved there to join the swim team by fourth grade. Makoto was a backstroke swimmer back then—I mean, he is still now, but he’s not competing anymore,” Rin smiled and looked up.

Haru wondered whether he could detect Rin’s depth of love for Makoto by the end of the story.

“We swam an amazing relay together, then I went to Australia, because I want to be Olympic swimmer by the time I graduated college. But then I hit a wall. It was real hard. I wanted to give up so badly. The Australians… they were built so different from us and they were always faster, stronger, and better than me.”

Haru thought he could see Rin about to cry, but Rin just laughed the painful memory away as he continued.

“When I went home for New Year, Makoto found me just outside the temple on first January on our second year in junior high school. He had started growing and his voice started to change. He knelt before me as I refused to go pray for the New Year with my mother and sister because I thought even the gods couldn’t help me getting better at swimming.

“Makoto didn’t ask me about swimming or Australia. Instead, he took me to eat takoyaki and we went to the beach. I didn’t know what he was thinking, but I needed distraction anyway, so I followed him around.

“We visited pet shop, ate at nice café, went to game center, and had so much fun that day that I almost forgot about my problem. By the end of the day, when Makoto offered me to eat dinner at his place, I told him about my situation as we walked to his house.

“That was what so great about Makoto, you know? He never pries. He just waited until you feel comfortable before asking you about your problem, even when you don’t realize it. Makoto didn’t even saying things like ‘Keep trying, Rin!’ or ‘Just give up, maybe’, but he just said that it must be very hard and sad for me, then he told me that he would always be around if I ever needed any help.

“Of course, I couldn’t just give up from only after two years in Australia, so I returned and maintained contact with Makoto. We sent letters and packages by the beginning. I sent him souvenirs like large koala and kangaroo dolls for his younger siblings and also some Australian thing like Cherry Ripe—it’s a chocolate bar, by the way—and Vegemite, which Makoto didn’t really like. In return, he sent me things like pickled plum, bookmark with dried sakura flower, and all Japanese things I mentioned I missed in my letters. Once we discovered Skype, we saw each other’s faces at least once a month.

“To be honest, if there’s anything that kept me going back then for the rest of my four years in Australia, it was Makoto,” Rin smiled so gently as he gazed to the distance. “I owe him my life—my career, my happiness… just everything. Makoto was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Haru only sat and listened in silence. For Haru, Makoto was also the best thing that ever happened to him, so Haru could understand that. Haru still didn’t know whether that means Rin wanted to marry Makoto as well, but maybe such question could wait until Haru knew Rin better.

Rin finally looked at Haru again. He scratched his nape and chuckled, “Sorry, that was long and quite boring. I just don’t want you to think that I stole your friend from university. I was away for awhile because I always trained until late at night, but now I could divide my schedule to have life outside swimming and competition as well.”

Haru only nodded.

“Ah, your medicine,” Rin ran to the shelf by the sink and took a small bottle of pills. “Makoto said that you have to take one for your temperature after eat.”

Haru nodded and took a glass to fill it with water. Looking down at the sink below him, Haru thought about how Makoto had asked Rin help to watch and care for Haru while Makoto had to be away for working. And Rin did a pretty good job doing it.

Haru turned off the valve before his glass was full. He took the medicine from Rin and made a little scowl at the pointy-teethed male, “Thanks, Rin.”

Rin chuckled and smiled, still cockily, but Haru started to get used to it.

“You’re welcome, Haru.”

Makoto returned not long after that. He went home to Haru and Rin standing in front of his photos, Rin telling Haru about Makoto in elementary school while Haru told Rin about Kisumi. Haru could notice that Makoto was rather pleased to see that Haru was somehow became friend with Rin.

When the clock showed nine thirty, Rin left. Haru and Makoto walked with him to the station. After Rin’s train left, Makoto smiled at the train’s direction and looked at Haru.

“Are you feeling better, Haru?”

Haru nodded, “Rin took a good care of me.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Makoto’s smile looked rather proud.

Haru walked home in silence, somehow wishing that there would be a perfect way that Haru could have Makoto and Rin could have Makoto as well.

Too bad there was only one Tachibana Makoto in the whole wide world and Haru didn’t want to share him with anyone, even with the very lovely and kind shark-teeth Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week after Haru went to sleep in Makoto’s bed because he was ill. Now he was already in pool again, racing against Rin, who, strangely, happily taught Haru how to do freestyle better.

Makoto was working on the other side of the pool with the kids. Haru watched the kids from the distance, squinthing his eyes at the tiny humans in colorful swimsuits. Haru believed that Makoto’s lifelong experience as big brother for two much younger siblings had made him a very good teacher for kids, but that didn’t mean the blue-eyed boy would stop feeling jealous towards the kids.

Haru sighed and tried his best to peel his sight off from Makoto and the kids. But when he turned around, he saw that Rin was smiling at Makoto’s direction, his eyes drooping a little and Haru couldn’t help but to judge that Rin did a sad smile.

Haru had a good thought about his feeling towards Makoto.

Before Makoto, Haru couldn’t be bothered with any relationship. He didn’t even care whether he had human friends, let alone a romantic partner. Someone like Makoto wouldn’t come twice into Haru’s life, that Haru knew, but then there was also Rin, who owed his career and happiness to Makoto.

Haru tried to think whether he could be with Makoto without hurting Rin. Haru really liked swimming with Rin, but even if Rin didn’t swim with him, Haru cared about the awkward yet confident boy’s feeling. 

Sometimes, thinking about such things was too hard for Haru that he couldn't help but to swim his confusion away.

*)*

It was the third time that Haru went to Mackerel Kingdom with Makoto and Rin. Unlike Haru’s expectations, Rin seemed to be alright with going to a place that only serve mackerel. He complimented the place’s Japanese-themed dishes and Haru wanted to smile smugly at Makoto, but Makoto was talking to the waiter; a young male in red-rimmed glasses and dark blue hair.

He was telling Makoto about why mackerel was such a good type of fish. He proceeded to talk about why he went to work here in the first place. Makoto was listening with such intensity that Haru believed he was planning to make his small students to eat more mackerel as well. Rin munched at his bowl of rice and grilled mackerel with shoyu while listening as well.

Rin was apparently quite knowledgeable when it comes to nutrition and food. Perhaps, Haru thought, it came in a package with being an athlete. The waiter answered his question enthusiastically and before everyone knew it, their topic had moved into best fruit for infused drink after vigorous sport like swimming.

A staff by the cashier, a short teenager boy with strawberry blond hair, shouted to the waiter to help with other customer. The blue-haired waiter was flushed for a second—probably because he forgot that Haru’s table wasn’t the only table he had to tend that night—then he gave Rin his number before running to the giggling cashier boy.

“Ah, so his name is Rei,” Rin tapped Rei’s number into his phone. “He’s a pretty cool guy. I wonder if he was majoring in nutrition or something.”

Makoto had magically finished his rice, miso soup, and mackerel. “I think he can really help you with your diet, Rin,” he smiled at the red-haired athlete.

Haru couldn’t help but to notice how Rin’s cheeks turned slightly pink as he sighed and tried to look anywhere but Makoto’s face, “Well, yeah, I suppose.”

Rin looked really happy with Makoto and Haru noticed that.

*)*

Haru and Makoto walked Rin to the station—by now, Haru believed that Rin might possibly not own a red Ferrari—and walked home together in silence.

Haru kept glancing at Makoto and Rin since Rei left their table. After Rin left, Haru was so deep in thought about his conflicting feeling to Rin that he didn’t realized they were already in front of Makoto’s flat door.

“Haru? Are you okay?” Makoto raised his eyebrows.

Haru nodded.

Makoto smiled, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

Haru nodded again.

Makoto unlocked his front door and walked in. Just before he closed the door, Haru suddenly said, “Makoto!”

Makoto stopped and opened his door again, “Yes, Haru? What is it?”

There was nothing Haru wanted more than to confide his confusion and frustration to Makoto, but Haru could imagine that that such thing would only bother the kind-hearted Makoto. Haru looked at Makoto, trying to find something casual to say.

But instead, he blurted, “Do you think you can fall in love to another male and date Rin?”

Makoto’s expression froze.

Haru wanted to jump from the third floor and run away to the end of the earth if possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I had plot somewhere before making the three of them entered polyamory relationship, but now I'm just as confused as Haru...
> 
> (I'm sorry. I don't think I'm a very competent writer when it comes to multi-chapter story because I'm too unorganized to write down plot and update regularly.)
> 
> So, with that being said, if you have some suggestion or idea on how you'd like this story goes, I'm all ears.
> 
> (Still... sorry for being such a silly writer...)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto’s eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging, leaving his mouth opened while his eyebrows almost vanished underneath his olive-green fringe.

Haru didn’t know what kind of face he made right now, but he knew that his face felt so hot that Haru might as well be just boiled them.

Haru said nothing. He couldn’t.

So of course, the kind-hearted Makoto had to say something.

“Um… Haru-chan…”

Haru didn’t correct Makoto.

“Do you… do you want to get inside and talk about it, perhaps?”

Haru gulped and nodded, then followed Makoto inside with wobbly steps. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to talk about such thing on public place like the front of apartment. Someone might hear them. Someone might hear things and starts rumor about the very nice Makoto. Haru’s imagination had reached the point where Makoto was fired from the pool and Haru basically ruined Tachibana Makoto’s life.

It was funny to think that what worried him the most wasn’t the pool part, but the Makoto part.

“Haru? Do you want tea?” asked Makoto.

Haru looked around. They were already on Makoto’s living room. Haru glanced at the dining table with four chairs, the one that Rin sat on a couple of days ago. Haru felt like he had to bring Rin in this sort of conversation, but Haru didn’t want to be there when Makoto smiled and looked down shyly as he muttered, ‘Well, I do love Rin…’ and Rin would smile at Makoto, probably cried a little, and Haru would feel like the world just ended.

Makoto made tea in small clay glasses and they sipped their tea on the dining table with heavy atmosphere of awkwardness in the air.

“Haru—“

“Makoto—“

They spoke at the same time.

Makoto coughed into his tea. Haru believed he just simply glared at Makoto.

Makoto looked at him, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks pink, “Haru-chan, what do you mean?”

Haru’s mouth suddenly felt very much dry. He looked at Makoto, mouth opened but no words out.

“Haru, how do you know I’m not into…?” Makoto shrugged a little, his words unfinished.

Haru didn’t know what Makoto wasn’t into. Was it girl? Was it romantic relationship? What was it?

“I guess you’re not only good at swimming and cooking mackerel,” chuckled Makoto, who scratched his nape while his cheeks were still colored by tinge of red. “But you are right. I’ve never had a crush on any girl. B-but that doesn’t mean I’ve never been in any relationship with any boy either… I-I mean, it’s not like no boy is good enough, it’s just that I—“

Makoto’s face suddenly looked blurry on Haru’s sight. Haru gasped. He didn’t realize he was crying.

“H-Haru…?” Makoto stood up right away, reaching into him.

Haru said nothing, letting tears spilling from his eyes. Makoto had never been in any relationship—not even with Rin. And he wasn’t into girl and Haru wasn’t a girl. Did that mean that Haru had a chance? Haru kept crying. Makoto walked to his side and let Haru sniffed and sobbed into the front of his shirt.

Haru read somewhere that there was nothing smelled better than the person you love. Not until this moment Haru could appreciate Makoto’s smell, though he couldn’t quite point out what does Makoto smelled like. Perhaps Makoto smelled a little like pool and a little like soap they had in the pool’s shower room.

Makoto patted Haru’s shoulders and Haru didn’t realize that until Makoto stopped patting.

When Haru looked up at Makoto, Makoto smiled, “Are you feeling better, Haru-chan?”

Haru nodded.

“Are you disgusted of me now?” muttered Makoto.

Haru’s gasp was so loud he shocked himself. “No!”

“… No?” repeated Makoto, whose eyes looked rather watery.

“I don’t hate you, Makoto,” grunted Haru. “I—“ _I love you._

But Rin crept into Haru’s mind. Rin and his gentle smile as he gazed at Makoto with the kids in the pool. Haru didn’t want to steal a start, just like he wouldn’t start first when racing Rin.

“I also don’t like girls, Makoto,” Haru mumbled. “I don’t think I like boys either.” Makoto might be exception, but Haru couldn't really pin out the type of the feeling he had to Makoto. He wouldn't like Makoto just when they meet. So what did that mean?

Makoto smiled. “I see, Haru.”

Haru looked up at Makoto once again. Why was Makoto so big and warm? “Does that makes me weird, Makoto?”

Makoto shook his head, “Well, I’m not exactly normal to begin with.”

Haru chuckled into Makoto’s stomach. He could feel it tightened for a moment. Then Haru realized that Makoto was stunned by his sudden sound of little laughter.

Makoto smiled at Haru and sighed like he just finished fifteen laps of swimming, “You finally laughed, Haru.”

So Haru didn’t only chuckle this time, but laughed out loud.

Because he was weird.

And Makoto was weird.

And everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to finish this as soon as possible. I have some plots in mind, so I'll be really happy if you see this to the very end too!
> 
> I really want to write them going for dates, so I'm going to do my best to get to that point.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Haru usually packed his own lunch and made a small bento. He would always fill it with at least a slice of filleted mackerel and whatever he had at the moment back in his place. Today as well, he stabbed the rice on his bento, as he sat next to Makoto who ordered ramen for lunch.

“Kisumi, aren’t you going to order anything?” asked Makoto to light-haired guy who sat in front of him.

Haru glanced at Kisumi and resumed his lunch.

Kisumi wasn’t always hanging around Makoto, but when he does, he doesn’t stop for at least a whole day. Haru had saw Kisumi on Makoto’s photo collection, so he knew that Kisumi was one of those very good-looking childhood friend of Makoto. There was plenty of reason why Kisumi would bounce back to Makoto once in a while and the reason for it this time was that he just broke up with his girlfriend.

Kisumi moaned and grumbled and refused to eat anything at the university’s cafeteria. He bought a box of juice nevertheless and chewing on the straw a lot of times as he sighed and sighed some more.

“Well, you earn some, you lose some, Kisumi,” Makoto said, trying to comfort Kisumi once again. Kisumi was giving Makoto teary eyed for the thousandth time today.

Haru wanted Kisumi to snap out of it, but then he tried to think whether he would feel the same if he broke up with someone he loved—like breaking up with Makoto after becoming his boyfriend…

Haru felt really nauseous because of such thought and he attacked his mackerel with more force afterwards.

“Those girls only know me for such a short time, Makoto,” Kisumi sighed, bringing Haru back to reality. “I want someone who knows me for a long time yet stay by my side.”

Haru suddenly glared at Kisumi, though Kisumi himself didn’t seem to realize this. At least Rin was sensible and meant well, but if Kisumi only tried to release his sexual frustration to Makoto—

“Yo! Makoto! Haru!”

Haru raised his head from his lunch box to redheaded, shark-grinned Rin. He wore his dark swimming jacket and waved his right hand as he moved closer to Makoto and Haru’s table. Rin didn’t seem to notice Kisumi first, but Haru guessed one could only go for so long before realising a teary-eyed guy who looked up at Rin with jaw hanging open.

“Ah. Shigino,” said Rin.

Kisumi raised his eyebrows, “Eh? Matsuoka? Wow, you’ve become really pretty now!”

Makoto chuckled awkwardly as Rin pouted. Chewing mackerel silently, Haru could guess that maybe Rin only knew Kisumi as Makoto’s friend. 

“What does that even supposed to mean?” groaned Rin, who didn’t look flattered at all. He looked at Haru a little before beaming to Makoto. “I finished my training early because I made a new record time, so I thought I’d come and visit you.”

Haru was sure Kisumi would think ‘you’ referred to Makoto and him, but he knew that Rin found happiness in bragging to Makoto.

Makoto clapped, “That’s amazing, Rin!”

Rin now glanced at Haru, his cheeks’ colour started to grow to his hair’s colour.

Haru nodded slowly, “You worked hard, Rin.”

Rin beamed at both of them and for a several seconds, Haru almost forgot that Kisumi was there as well.

“Eeeeh… so you’re still a swimmer, huh, Matsuoka?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Rin huffed, “Yeah. What are you doing lately?”

“… Dumped by my girlfriend,” Kisumi answered and buried his face on his palms, sniffling a little.

Rin looked half-sorry, half-bothered. Haru supposed he was wearing the same expression.

Kisumi sighed and placed his hands on his lap, “Well, you know what, what do you guys say about drinking tonight? I’ll pay for everyone! I just got paid from that photo-shoot I did the other day and I was going to take her to that fancy French restaurant, but she dumped me, so I got extra money! Let’s drink! Let’s go to all the places and drink all over!”

Haru blinked. Kisumi didn’t seem to need alcohol to act like he was drunk.

Obviously, kind-hearted Makoto nodded and smiled weakly, “Alright, Kisumi. We’ll drink to your heart content. But please be safe about it as well.”

Kisumi looked at Makoto and suddenly loomed over the table to hug Makoto upon his empty bowl of ramen.

“Waaaah, Makoto, I love you so much! Be my boyfriend! Marry me!” he sobbed and at least one third of the cafeteria snorted and giggled.

Haru and Rin exchanged looked at the exact same beat.

It was clear that they were going tonight as well, with hands and hearts ready to peel Shigino Kisumi away from too kind but unfortunately weak Makoto.

*)*

Makoto drank slowly. Kisumi drank recklessly. Haru and Rin drank carefully, their eyes on Kisumi more than on their drink. Drunk Kisumi was exactly like Haru imagined; loud, all over the place, and extremely… grabby. He had been grabbing Makoto for a while. Haru and Rin worked on some sort of shift on who should watch Kisumi and took his hand from Makoto’s thigh as sighed, “Kisumi, you’re making Makoto uncomfortable.”

Makoto could only make awkward laugh and smile. Haru was sure that if Rin and Haru weren’t around, Makoto would let Kisumi brought him to some sort of love hotel.

Finishing his tall glass of beer angrily, Haru tried to erase the image of Makoto on a large bed, legs spread with Kisumi between them. Haru knew that Makoto was extremely kind and somehow weak-hearted because of that, so Haru could only wish that Makoto would sit straight a little and look Kisumi and the eye and said something along, ‘Kisumi, please don’t touch me like that. Only Haru may touch me like that, because I’ve been wanting Haru to touch me like that for sometime…’

Haru’s eyes met Makoto’s calm green ones and Haru pouted, face hot and stomach churned.

The night ended when the three of them helped Kisumi to a taxi. Kisumi was half-conscious, but the old man who drove the taxi promised the three of them that Kisumi would be safe in his hand. Watching Kisumi’s taxi drove away, Haru exhaled and he could practically feel Rin stopped being so tense.

“Geez, Makoto, why are you still hang out with that guy?” grumbled Rin as soon as Kisumi’s taxi disappeared on the intersection.

Makoto chuckled, “Kisumi is a friend.”

Rin groaned, “So is Haru, but he doesn’t get his hands all over you like that.”

Haru didn’t object getting his hands all over Makoto, but he said nothing.

Rin sighed, “Well, I suppose this is where I take my leave. See you later, Makoto, Haru.” With that, Rin walked away and disappeared without looking back.

Haru glanced at Makoto who smiled down at him.

“Let’s go home, Haru-chan.”

Haru tried so hard not to smile, “… Please drop the ‘chan’.”

*)*

Makoto lied on his bed. His body was aching from tiredness, but it felt warm at the same time.

Kisumi wasn’t exactly the easiest person to deal with and Makoto had to admit that he had to save up some energy before meeting Kisumi again. But at least tonight he was kind of glad Kisumi was around.

Makoto might said nothing, but he was aware on how Haru and Rin watched him from the corner of his eyes and stopped Kisumi on the moments like when Kisumi tried to peck Makoto’s cheek. 

(Makoto didn’t really like it when people do that, even when he was on a goukon. Makoto thought kissing is awkward and wet. If he wanted to be awkward and wet, why not go to public pool when it’s extremely crowded?)

Closing his eyes, Makoto thought of Rin. He knew Rin for years. He knew exactly what Rin was thinking or at least meaning to say even though he always make a way around before getting into his point. Makoto liked Rin. He loved helping Rin. He felt pleased with Rin in his life. Yet, lately, Makoto couldn’t help but to notice that Rin didn’t hold back when he was looking at Makoto—like he was expecting something.

And Makoto wanted to answer and do whatever Rin expected.

And then there was Haru. Aloof, beautiful, and straight-faced Haru. Makoto thought Haru was interesting the very second he doodled deep sea creatures on that lecture one time years ago. He just didn’t expect Haru to be on his life as neighbor and close friend, but that didn’t mean that Makoto didn’t enjoy it.

He felt like he had tamed a wild dolphin who followed him home once Haru decided they could hang out together. It didn’t hurt that Haru’s love for mackerel was so very adorable and Haru had really beautiful face and hair.

Past high school Makoto knew that if he were looking for boyfriends, there were two incredibly good materials next to him. The only problem would be that it would be impossible for Makoto to choose.

Rin knew him. He knew Rin. They shared long, deep bond made by history. Makoto always wanted Rin to be around and he was almost sure that Rin shared the same feeling, though Rin probably wouldn't say that for a thousand years. 

But that didn’t mean Haru meant less than Rin. Makoto felt like if he dated Rin, Haru would step away and he would be lonely again, even though Makoto understood that Haru himself didn’t realize he was lonely.

Makoto sighed and ordered his brain to sleep.

In a perfect world, Makoto could divide himself in two and gave each piece to Haru and Rin so he could love both of them equally.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter approached Japan quickly that year.

Haru woke up unable to feeling his toes and he sat straight, wriggling under his blanket and wondered why it was so cold even on his bed. Fast forward to checking the rest of his apartment and a call to the landlord, it was concluded that the thermostat on his place was broken.

Sneezing Haru knocked on Makoto’s door. Greeted with yawning, bed-haired Makoto, Haru had never been so glad with prospect of freezing to death in winter. 

“Haru? What happen? What time is it? God, it’s freezing out there! Come in, come in!” Makoto stepped aside so Haru could step inside.

Haru told Makoto about the broken thermostat. Makoto’s droopy eyes got droopier and his teary eyes—probably from a lot of yawning and past-sleeping—made him looked like he wanted to cry and Haru never thought that he would bother himself with anyone else’s crying, if they weren’t Tachibana Makoto.

“Haru, that’s terrible,” said Makoto, who was busy preparing tea for both of them. Haru knew that Makoto favoured coffee more in the morning, but he also knew that Makoto made tea because he knew Haru didn’t exactly like coffee. The gestured made Haru wanted to smile, even though he wanted to smile so much already seeing Makoto caring for him.

“I’m fine,” said Haru, even though he knew he wasn’t fine. All apartments on the area were full because it was such a good, strategic place. It wasn’t too far from the city, but not exactly too close that you could hear all the city noise. Not to mention, winter was coming and Haru was expecting snow anytime soon.

“No, you are not,” Makoto pouted as he placed Haru’s mug of tea in front of the black-haired boy, tilting so that the mug’s handle faced Haru.

Haru resisted smiling again, “Well, yeah, I’m not fine. But it’s not like I can do anything about it.” He brought his mug to his lips, sipping the black tea Makoto made. To be honest, Makoto was terrible at kitchen. He wasn’t good with housework, but Haru didn’t nit-pick. He would marry Makoto even if he couldn’t even turn on a stove. Haru believed his lower jaw must be broken at this point because he tried not to laugh at the image of Makoto unable to turn on a stove on his head.

Makoto sat across him, his palms on his mug, probably seeking the warmth. He looked down at his mug, saying nothing.

Haru filled in the silence for once, “Perhaps I’ll go home this winter. It’s not like I can live there when it gets this cold—“

“No!” Makoto cut so abruptly that Haru jolted a little. 

Haru looked at Makoto. Makoto still wore that almost-crying expression and Haru thought Makoto was the most adorable and precious human being in the entire universe. “Why not, Makoto?”

“Uh… um…” Makoto mumbled. He then muttered something along ‘spending Christmas together with Rin and me’ and Haru gave up on not smiling.

“So you think I better stay here in town for Christmas?” he said, paying heavy attention to tea inside his mug instead of staring at Makoto.

Makoto nodded so powerfully that the table clattered a little.

Haru let himself chuckle, “Where would I stay, though? I don’t think they can repair my place in this winter, so I’m looking forward on living there again sometime after New Year…”

Makoto gulped visibly—and his neck, his Adam’s apple looked so inviting for Haru—and then mumbled, “You can, um, stay here.”

Haru raised his eyebrows as Makoto stole glances at him.

“I have futon…? I don’t think we can bring your bed here. Our bedroom size is exactly the same size and you know how small it is that it’s just impossible, so…”

Haru gulped slowly. Living with Makoto for the next a couple of months sound more like a fantasy than reality. Haru couldn’t help but to look forward to that.

“Are you sure it would be okay?” Haru finally set his mug down.

“I’m sure the landlord wouldn’t mind. We can split the rent, if you want. I can do sixty or seventy per cent and you can pay the rest, since I will be the one getting the bed, anyway…” Makoto mumbled, his fingers rubbing against his mug.

“I don’t really mind,” Haru shrugged.

Then silence came. Haru felt like he was allowed to have some fantasy on living with Makoto. He would take bath in Makoto’s bathroom, going home to Makoto’s living room, sleeping in the same room with Makoto. Haru hoped the winter would get real cold so he could have excuse to sneak up to Makoto’s bed and hugged that beautiful back from behind.

Makoto finished his tea and Haru returned to reality.

“So…” Haru looked around. “What are you doing today, Makoto?”

Makoto smiled sheepishly, “I guess I’ll help you moving your things here, Haru-chan.”

Haru stood up so fast he felt a little dizzy. He already made his way towards the front door with Makoto on his foot when he mumbled, “Please drop the ‘chan’, Makoto.”

When Haru left Makoto’s apartment, he felt like he could grew a pair of wings and fly straight to heaven if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. My laptop broke down and I have a lot of assignments from uni.
> 
> With that being said, I must say I can't wait to write more domestic Haru living with Makoto! Let's see how Rin reacts to it as well...
> 
> (Also, really, I wonder when they're going to ask Makoto out and work out the whole polyamory thing...)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

After some considerations, it appeared that Haru didn’t really need to bring anything over to Makoto’s place but little important stuffs such as his laptop, wallet, pillow, and some cutleries. 

Haru was hugging his thick, winter blanket on his arms as he entered Makoto’s apartment for the second time that morning. He inhaled, basked himself in Makoto’s smell, and was sure he had never been happier in his life.

They had a day off, but there were still exams before winter holiday came, so Haru and Makoto had no time to lazying around. Haru had hoped for a slow day where he could teach Makoto how to cook mackerel, but instead they sat on the dining table with pile of books and laptops opened, trying to cram subjects into their head.

Between reading passages and mumbling sentences, Haru looked up to see Makoto sitting across the table. Makoto was furrowing his eyebrows and his glasses almost fell from his nose bridge.

Haru thought there was no cuter sight than that.

They had leftover for lunch and Haru cooked something for dinner. They stayed up until midnight before going to bed because they needed to wake up early for morning exams. 

Haru sighed into his pillow and wondered about waking up to Makoto’s bedroom. It was such a waste to sleep when Makoto was around, but fatigue got the best of Haru and he slept in no time.

*)*

They were almost late if it wasn’t for Haru’s alarm. Makoto was thanking Haru as they both bit into their toast and ran to the train station for university.

Haru was sleep-deprived and his head was heavy with memories of study, but he felt like flying and was very positive that he would score amazingly on his test.

*)*

The routine was repeated for the next four days until the last exam day. That morning, Makoto and Haru woke up sneezing to chilly temperature. They shared glances and gulped.

It appeared that thermostat on Makoto’s apartment broke as well. 

They had no time to mope around, however. Haru made coffee while Makoto prepared sandwich for breakfast and they left the apartment for last exam day quickly.

*)*

“Do you think your score will be okay, Haru?”

“I think I’ll do better than last semester.”

Haru didn’t know Makoto yet last semester and he would be lying if he said that living with Makoto didn’t affect his performance.

It was lunchtime when Makoto and Haru sat by the university’s cafeteria. The place was filled with dead tired students groaning all over the place. Makoto had brought two warm canned teas for them and Haru didn’t really want to return to Makoto’s now cold apartment.

“Wow, you look beat up,” said a certain voice from Makoto and Haru’s side.

Haru looked up to Rin, grinning like he hadn’t been through five days of hellish exam.

“Rin,” Makoto smiled upon Rin’s sight. “You look okay. How was your exam?”

“I think I manage to pass it,” Rin smirked, but beaming at Makoto. “Do you want to drink tonight?” now he addressed the question to both Makoto and Haru.

Haru and Makoto exchanged glances.

Makoto sighed, “We appreciate that, Rin! It’s just that right now we have so much more urgent problem to take care of…”

*)*

Haru didn’t really know how it happened, but when he knew it, both Makoto and him were holding their travelling bag and not on the train station or airport, but in front of tall, large apartment building in the centre of the town.

“Come. It’s freezing outside,” Rin grumbled, waving his right hand.

Makoto and Haru followed. Makoto fidgeting and Haru’s eyes were all over the place.

As Haru expected, Rin’s apartment was large enough to even contain five more people. Rin said that his sister and his team mate in the swimming club Sousuke stayed over all the time, so he preferred big apartment. 

Rin’s place was so different from Haru and Makoto’s apartment. Spacious and luxurious, Haru would believe that Rin’s place was an exact copy of his apartment in Sydney with its fully Western style. Makoto didn’t look as flustered as Haru and Haru could tell that Makoto had been here at least a couple of times because he knew where the bathroom was.

With Makoto in the bathroom, Haru and Rin were sitting on the guest room. Rin made three mugs of black tea and was sipping his own when he talked to Haru. 

“Haru, how was Makoto?”

Haru couldn’t say that he didn’t expect that question, “He’s okay. We’re both tired from exam, so at least I want him to stay somewhere warm so he doesn’t get sick. So… thank you for having us, Rin.”

Rin smiled.

Haru felt really lucky to have Rin as friend. He couldn’t imagine crashing to Kisumi’s place or worse, going home and spending winter holiday without Makoto.

When Makoto returned, he sat on the armchair between two sofas where Haru and Rin sat.

“So… do you still want to drink?” he asked shyly.

Rin grinned, “I have Australian beers here! Lori and Russell just sent me a whole box of them!”

Even Haru smiled at the thought of getting warm and drunk after tiring week of exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do apologise me for my irregular update. Thank you if you're still stick with me to this point.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
